


The Domestic Life

by Hannieh



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wheately returns to earth and finds his way back to Chell they decide to live their life after Aperture together but as expected it doesn't go as easily as Wheatley had planned. <br/>Warning; this is a rather fluffy Chelley drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestic Life

There he, a fairly lanky brunette with round glasses, stood in the doorframe, watching her prepare dinner. She, a rather small but nonetheless beautiful girl in his opinion, was peeling some potatoes when he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to give her a tight hug. The small girl -in comparison to him at least- gasped and turned around with the knife still in her hands. She, who had almost poked a hole in him and his bright blue sweater, gasped at his touch and started squealing.

Surprised by her reaction he took a few steps back and almost managed to trip over his own feet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, luv! Still getting used to the human etiquette thing and stuff!" he apologised. The girl gave him a stern look which made him want to justify himself more. "I thought … no, I'm certain I read somewhere that humans like physical contact from other humans when they're upset about things and … ehm" he tried to explain his actions. A painfully long and most of all awkward moment passed between the two of them. "I just wanted to … ehm, give you a hug, that's what I think humans call it, a hug, yeah that's it! I wanted to try and give you a hug because you look rather fed up lately and ehm ..." he tried to break the silence while he closely studied her face. It hadn't changed one bit since he started rambling which made him panic slightly.

He decided to try to erase the stern look on her face once more. "Can I by any chance help you with preparing dinner? … Showing another human you're willing to help them out makes the other person feel slightly more positive towards the one who offered help … did that help with accepting my apology? Or anything at all really?" he asked, doubt clearly in his voice.

The girl thought about the last time when he offered to help in the kitchen and how the house almost burned down because of it. She shook her head and sighed, pointing towards the living room. Even though she was sighing, a small smile crept on her face, something that gave him a bit of hope. He was still baffled by her pointing towards the living room though when he started talking again "I thought it went pretty well last time … until the fire thing happened, still sorry about that." He clearly hadn't understood her gesture which made her sigh even more and point even harder at the living room. "Oh! I get it, you don't want me in the kitchen, sure thing, luv" the brunette smiled awkwardly while he shuffled into the living room. "I'll just sit here then, luv" he screamed from the rather small sofa.

"Man alive, this being human thing is hard" he muttered to himself while shoving his face into a cushion.


End file.
